


gunggeumhae (curious).

by 1roomdisco



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Love, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Pining, onf hyungs are just cameos/LOTS OF ONF INSIDE JOKES n trivia, ulaun goes to the same cram school, why is yuto so cool :( pls lov laun back, yuto is a baseball athlete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1roomdisco/pseuds/1roomdisco
Summary: “Ah, looks like I left my pencil case."(totally inspired bythis tweet.)





	gunggeumhae (curious).

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mondomisao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mondomisao/gifts).



> * [i'm so loud on tumblr about ulaun LMAO](https://ted-hyung.tumblr.com/tagged/ulaun) pls i can talk abt them for hOURS /high-fiving @mondomisao/
> 
> * laun, the nation's slept on baby boy, is so thirsty for yuto's friendship smh
> 
> * kindly kudos n comments if you read or liked this istfg the pining is real  
>   
> 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Everything okay?”

Minseok jumps, gasping inaudibly, facing Yuto’s apologetic grin when he looks to his left where his cram school friend is sitting, wearing his school’s white and blue training.

“Ah, looks like I left my pencil case,” Minseok answers, but his whispering voice sounds even more hushed than usual, and Yuto has to lean his head closer to hear him better. Minseok blinks, loosening his grip on his opened backpack. He repeats what he said, and gets a whiff of Yuto’s refreshing cologne from thisclose.

Minseok smiles. Takes a quick glance when Yuto straightens back on his seat. Yuto’s nape is just as tanned as the rest of his skin, most likely because he spends a lot of time under the sun. If Minseok is not mistaken, Yuto plays baseball for his school, winning second place on the National High School League last year before quitting club activities now that he’s a senior.

The class has started, but their English teacher hasn’t arrived yet. Their other eighteen friends from various high schools are still chatting among themselves.

“You can use mine,” Yuto says, unzipping his plain black, very thin and tiny pencil case. He’s taking out a banana-shaped pen; the yellow body is curved to one side like an actual ripe banana, and the clip-on is green like the stem.

“If you’re okay with a cute goodie,” Yuto chuckles, his low voice rumbling pleasantly.

Minseok hopes the pen has scented ink.

“Thank you so much, I don’t mind,” Minseok smiles, and takes the pen with a nod. “I love cute pens.”

“Oh?” Yuto hums, shifting to rest one elbow on the table, his legs spread open towards Minseok.

“In fact, I love to collect pens,” Minseok answers, suddenly feeling the class’ temperature getting hotter. He thinks he’s blushing right now, but he’s not sure why. “I use different pens daily. Today’s pen is a black-inked gel pen, 0.2 felt tip that I bought from a vintage bookstore at Hyehwa.”

Yuto raises an eyebrow. His curly hair is held up by a simple white headband with Fila logo at the center around his forehead.

Minseok’s heart skips a beat.

“You _really_ love pens,” Yuto says, gently, without sounding like he’s mocking Minseok’s hobby. “I got that one at Mangwon station. Someone was giving them for free.”

“Do you live there?”

“Yes.”

“I go to a dance academy in Mangwon. WM Dance School?”

“For real? That’s cool.”

Minseok smiles, shifting his body so he can talk to Yuto more comfortably. He keeps his legs closed, pressing the soles of his black Converse or else he’s going to _bounce_ like an overexcited puppy. He has always wanted to talk to Yuto, full name Mizuguchi Yuto, and that’s what he knows about Yuto, really, besides the basic information as to where Yuto goes to school and that he’s a baseball athlete.

Minseok blurts out, “But winning second place on a national basbeall competition is way cooler.”

Yuto laughs, clearly surprised with Minseok’s blatant gushing.

“You flatter me, Minseok-ah,” he replies, eyes disappearing, “I didn’t know you can be funny.”

Minseok’s cheeks are _burning_.

He tries to cover up his immediate reaction by pouting. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I guess we just haven’t been talking that much,” Yuto says, patting his training pants. And then, as easily as ABC, he continues, holding up his phone to Minseok, “Let’s be friends on KakaoTalk.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yuto’s family came to Korea when he was only three years old. _That’s why_ , he tells Minseok in between munching on the melon bread Minseok gave him at the start of Wednesday’s cram school session, _my nickname is Kim Yuto._

“Kim Yuto, it suits you,” Minseok comments, smiling, feeling the kind of weird happiness you often feel when you find out that your crush listens to the same band as you do. He’s bringing his chair to Yuto’s desk, they’re eating dinner from the 7-11 across the street together. They’ve finished their chicken ramyun already, it’s dessert time now.

“Right?” Yuto nods, taking another bite of the melon bread. “Have you thought what and where you’re going to study in university?”

“I’m going to take English major,” Minseok answers, blinks, and notices that there’s a bit of cream on the corner of Yuto’s lips. “You have, uh, something. There.”

“Heh,” Yuto sniffs, wiping off the cream with the back of his hand, making a face when he sees the cream there, and grins at Minseok.

Who’s blushing. Again. Reason still unknown.

“English major? That’s cool. Where?”

“Hongik. Maybe if I’m trying my best I can get into SNU.”

“Amen to that.”

“What about you?”

“I like chemistry. So I guess I have to do my best to get into [KAIST](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321286/chapters/33046920).”

“You can do it, Yuto-yah.”

“Thanks. Both of us, fighting!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The girls in Minseok’s class are squealing when he uses his banana pen to write down class picnic suggestion as he, the class president, opens a discussion during lunchtime. They’re all teasing him, something along the lines of their cutest prince has finally gotten himself a girlfriend and _aww will we see her at the prom next year??_ and the boys are all whistling, congratulating him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Minseok remembers that Yuto likes bread, so he makes it a habit to bring a new flavor or new type of bread whenever possible; when his allowance _allows_ him, that is.

Yuto is always thankful, his eyes always lit up and he will sock a friendly fist to Minseok’s shoulders or claps his back, gently, thanking him with his baritone reverberating through Minseok’s bloodline and veins. In return, Yuto will give Minseok a brand new cute pen he either buys or gets for free, somehow, like the one Minseok is using on Thursday’s cram school session; blue-inked gel pen with a baby wolf’s head as the cap. Yuto said his older brother works part-time at a stationery store near his university.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Minseok’s older brother points out at the dining table that he smiles a lot to his phone nowadays when he’s alone in his room, and while he whines for Changyoon-hyung to stop teasing meeeee, Hyojin-hyung clicks his tongue, telling his [twin](https://twitter.com/wm_on7off/status/1018399757339803648) to stop snooping on their maknae and start writing the mid-term papers he knows are waiting. Their father and mother are all laughing at their antics.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yuto comes to WM Dance School open house on Saturday.

Minseok has to take a moment to let himself calm down because this is the first time he’s ever seen his friend in casual clothes. By this time Minseok acknowledges that he’s blushing a lot when it concerns Yuto, so he lets it slide and greets him.

“Hey!” Yuto says, gesturing for a high five. If Minseok grabs Yuto’s calloused hand instead of high fiving it, it’s nobody’s business but his.

Kids with their parents and friends are already piling up in practice room A1, the biggest in the building, located in the basement. Yuto comes alone, wearing a black hat, oversized crewneck sweatshirt, and ripped black jeans. His Nike are very cool. Minseok wants to take a photo because it will last longer in his memory.

“What time will you be performing?” Yuto asks, receiving a bottle of banana milk from Minseok with a nod.

“In ten minutes,” Minseok answers, pressed close to Yuto’s side because a new batch of older kids are coming in. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay, c’mere,” Yuto says, placing a hand on Minseok’s waist gently so they’re attached hip-to-hip. “What kind of dance you’re going to show?”

“Uh,” Minseok clears his throat, because now Yuto has moved his arm to rest on the wall right behind Minseok and if Minseok leans back juuuuust a little bit it will look like they’re semi-snuggling and it’s just. Too much.

Or Minseok can just shift a bit so he doesn’t have to be drunk in Yuto’s cologne, but who is he kidding?

He pretends to cough and pretends to be embarrassed about it, putting his hands on his cheeks. “Uh, something Jaeyoung-hyung choreographed himself, then a girl group medley?”

Yuto laughs, almost choking on the banana milk.

“I can’t wait to see it! Can I record your performance?” he asks, brightly, and Minseok can’t say no to that.

(Yuto hugs him when he finishes dancing his best to appeal to the kids and older kids to join WM Dance School, and, again, if Minseok takes a second too long to let go, it’s nobody’s else business but his.)

 

 

* * *

 

 

When in doubt, you go to Pann to ask about it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

> **Title:** gunggeumhae :(
> 
> **Posted:** 2018-10-27

 

 

> annyeong, everyone~
> 
> please call me milknam, milkboy, because i like milk and am a confused boy who doesn’t know what’s happening to himself.
> 
> say you have a new friend. it was awkward between the two of you at first, but thanks to fate, you two became closer. the problem is, they don’t seem to suffer like i do TT
> 
> i keep thinking about them. whenever i see bread i think about them. when i make them laugh, i feel so proud. i like to hear them talking and laughing. i want to hold their hand. yesterday i bought the same cologne they’re using TT
> 
> i’m even thinking to go to the same university as them.
> 
> have you guys ever felt the same way?
> 
> if i were to confess, would it be worth it? would i lose them as my friend? should i just keep my feeling for myself? please help me i would like to think about it first. we’re going to graduate soon… thank you everyone.

 

 

 

**Best responses**

**ID: MeowKyun**

_[+150] [-9] Take your time, tbh. Don’t rush things. Enjoy your time together with that friend. It will feel suffocating, sure, but it will be fine. Seriously, take your time. Hwaiting!!_

**ID: LouderSpark**

_[+100] [-2] I agree with @MeowKyun, take your time!! I fell in love with my best friend in junior high like years ago and now we’re in uni and dating! IMO you won’t suffocate as long as you truly cherish your friend! They will feel your sincerity I’m sure! Fighting~_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  * hOw wAS it?  
> * please tell me loollololololololo thank you for reading
> 
> # was supposed to add a baseball game date part but... uh............  
> 


End file.
